You Know You Wanted This
by Aglow
Summary: Alice comes up with a great plan for the none existent sex life of Bella and Edward. With Jasper convinced to help and Bella unknowingly helping every step of the way, how much will Edward love Alice in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

Note : This is set during the summer before New Moon.

------------

(B.p.o.v)

"Alice I'm not going to do it, I don't even think I can!" Jasper loved Alice to pieces but going by his tone he was about to cut her up into little pieces if she didn't back off!

"But, I've seen what'll happen if you don't," I herd Jasper begin his rebuttal but Alice continued over him, "And this is set in stone!" Alice's voice came out in a rush and I had a hard time listening.

To hear better I leaned in closer to the door only to catch my foot on the hallway mat and smack my head on door. I crumpled to the floor and threw my head in my hands.

I'd just started rubbing my head when the sweet pixy voice of Alice filled the hallway, "Oh god, Bella are you alright!?"

I felt my eyes begin to water but I forced them away and stood, almost smacking into Alice on my way up.

"Bella?" Jaspers soft voice called from behind Alice.

The pain began to fade only to be replaced by complete and utter embarrassment and shame; I'd been caught eavesdropping. I could feel my face burn red.

"Y-yeah, fine" I stammered out.

No one said anything more. They only stared at me with poker faces as I rubbed my head. I'm sure they'd gotten over their worry, and were beginning to wonder what I'd been doing at their door, so I was ecstatic when Edward came rushing out of his room.

"Bella!" My angle, saving me in more ways than one, "Are you alright, I herd the smack and then-"

"I'm fine," I interrupted him. Not wanting him to read Alice's thoughts and find out I was eavesdropping I grabbed his arm and began to walk away from the ill-fated spot of embarrassment.

We were down the stairs and out the door in a flash (well my human version of a flash) and I all but threw him in the Volvo's driver seat.

"Bella?"

"Um, I want to go for a drive, please." I tried to sound alluring so he wouldn't ask anymore question, but I think it came out wrong. If I have my way, we're staying away from that house till I can face Alice and Jasper again!

Giving a musicale chuckle and my favorite smile he turned the car on and we drove away from the house.

(A.p.o.v)

I stood there frozen. How much had she heard? Were my plans ruined? No, a small vision came to me; Jasper training and the plan being a surprise and success.

But what had changed his so animate mind since Bella smacked her head on the door?

I listened to Bella sooth Edward out the door, into the Volvo and drive away. This was perfect. In my vision I'd seen Bella being just as surprised about my plan as Edward, but maybe I mistook her surprise for something it wasn't.

She was doing everything to help my plan. I saw small changes in plans work their way into the futures time line and saw they all helped Jasper and I pull this off!

I guess Bella really liked what she'd herd!

(J.p.o.v)

When Edward came barreling down the hallway I was accosted with worry. I forced this to roll off me like water on a duck (haha duck) and went back to the scene in front of me.

Bella's face was red, and she was not only embarrassed but also shamed. She'd been eavesdropping! Serves her right, her hitting her head and all-

A profound feeling of arousal hit me before I could finish my thought. I focused my power and saw it was coming from Edward. What the...? And that's when I saw, Bella was rubbing her head still but swaying a little and she was brushing up against Edward's...

I could only describe what happened next like a cacophony of emotions. I almost jumped out of the window to escape it all.

Arousal, shame, excitement, regret, embarrassment (he'd heard me thinking haha), shame (God a lot of shame)...

I watched the awkward pair in their shame and embarrassment. As Bella led Edward away I could feel Edward was all too willing to get away from me.

That's it. For my sexually pent up brother and Bella (who I owed a lot too) I would help Alice with her plan.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

(B.p.o.v)

We'd gotten home in no time, but I couldn't shack the blush from my face to save my life.

"Bella, tell me what your thinking." Edward said drawing me from my thoughts. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and tripped on the stairs going up to my room, "Bella!" He yelled in frustration. He caught me before I hit the floor (like always 3) and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry," was all I could get out before his lips caught mine. Like always I fought at the creator in me that screamed for more.

(E.p.o.v)

I felt Bella's lips twitch under mine. She'd gotten better at controlling herself. Or so I thought... I went to pull away, but was caught by the weak, warm cage of Bella's arms around my neck. She reached up to close the distance I'd made and placed another kiss on my lips. I allowed it all till her mouth began to part.

I reached around and pulled (gently) Bella's arms away from my neck, "Bella..." I whispered trying to sound scolding, but my voice was heavy with arousal (witch thank god, she never picked up)

She was breathing heavily and I listened to her heart jackhammer in her chest.

(A.p.o.v)

"So to get this to work we need you to train a little Jasper." I don't think I could have been happier with how things were just falling into place!

Only half an hour after Bella and Edward left I'd gotten a vision. It was of Bella keeping Edward at her house for a week, not letting him out to come home for anything more than new clothes.

"What do you mean train?" Jasper pulled me back from my thoughts with his question.

"Well if you're too close when you're doing it then he'll read your mind, know that you were there and then dismiss the emotions you were sending him and Bella. He'd leave her before anything happened, knowing it wasn't 'her' feelings."

"Even though they are and I'd just be pumping them up a bit." Jasper finished. We were so on the same page here.

"So you have to train and extend the distance at witch you can control emotions!"

(J.p.o.v)

Right after Bella and Edward left the house and Alice explained what need be done we found Emmett outside with Rose and started my training.

Once we found my line we pushed and pushed. I hadn't felt so drained since I was first trying to abstain from drinking human blood.

My saving grace in this all was Edward was never around. I was scared at first, being so tired and all, I thought I wouldn't have the strength to clear my thoughts around him, but I worried over nothing. Bella had kept him at her house almost all the time.

Every time I did see him though, when he came home for clothes, I knew they'd made no progress on their own. Edward was just as sexually frustrated as when he'd left with Bella, if not more. This gave me resolve and about a week later Alice was convinced the new distance I'd gained was good enough.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

(B.p.o.v)

I'd kept Edward away from his family for over a week, and to my surprise this didn't seem to bother him, at all!

I thought about giving him a drawer, but then when would he see his family? But I guess that was my point in this whole thing. I couldn't have him seeing Alice and Jasper catching me eavesdrop on them or have them tell him...

Plus I still became beat red at the thought of facing Alice or Jasper.

"You're ignoring me" his velvet voice seemed to caress me in the dark of my room.

"Sorry, just thinking..." wrong thing to say.

Edward let out a small huff and rolled me out of our spoon position so I was facing him, "Care to share?"

I felt my cheeks burn and felt the bed shack with his silent laughter. There was no way I was going to tell him after I'd worked so hard keeping it from him.

"Just how much I love you.' and buried my head in his chest so he couldn't see me blush even more.

"I love you too." he whispered and kissed my hair making me shiver from his touch.

(E.p.o.v)

I'd been holding her now for sometime in silence. Usually she had some question for me or would at least bug me about changing her before she went to bed but this past week we'd mostly just been together... in silence.

"You're ignoring me," I teased. I loved the sound of her voice and wanted to hear it.

"Sorry, just thinking..." she said. What I wouldn't give to know about what! I rolled her over to face me so I could see her face as she answered my next question.

"Care to share?" I let out a little laugh upon seeing her face. She was blushing. Now I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Just how much I love you." Then she buried her face in my chest. I felt the warmth of her flushed cheeks right where my heart would have been beating. She always fines a way to distract me.

I leaned my head down and whispered, "I love you too." before kissing her on the top of her head. She shivered and the small movement drove me almost through the roof.

Her pelvis had been pushed to mine as I was hugging her and the friction she caused against me was so intense. Her warmth and the light touch...

(A.p.o.v)

I was confident Jasper was ready. I'd waited a week for this and was about ready to burst with excitement!

Jasper and I had talked about making this a family thing, but then thought better of it. Esme, we were sure, wouldn't want the boy (as much as a 100 year old vampire could be thought of as a boy) she thought of as her son getting his freak on. And the same went for Carlisle. Then we thought to ask Rose and Emmett, but we had a few concerns there.

A) we'd been practicing on them all week, and they looked a little tired out from all the frisky emotions Jasper had been sending them. Plus we'd have to tell them we were practicing on them... Emmett wouldn't have minded (hell he was getting off), but I foresaw a problem with Rose's reaction (both Jasper and I dying).

And B) we're talking about Emmett here. He would have been whooping or something and Rose would have just stuck her nose up to the whole thing anyway...

(J.p.o.v)

We ran as fast as we could to Bella's. We hadn't thought about it till the last minuet but Bella probably wouldn't be awake at like 3:00 am so we would have to do it at around 11:00 pm or 12:00 am. We left the house at 11:15 and got there at 11:16.

Alice had told me things had to be getting kind a frisky before I up and pumped more into the room or all would fail. So, we got to the very edge of my powers reach and went to it.

I had to calm us because I was reverberating Alice's excitement back at her that would then hit me again. We were working ourselves up to a foolish point of giggles and snorts and almost out of hand when I sent a strong wave of calm over her. This sobered us up exponentially and went back to focusing on Bella's room.

I started to read the room. I felt a calm radiate from the room.

"I can't hear them talking, is she asleep? What do you feel?" Alice said in her pixie cute whisper.

"I'm getting nothing but calm from the room. A sense of Pease really... With a hint of worry."

(A.p.o.v)

I thought I could have cried. We'd have to wait for another night!? We must have been too late she was asleep...

I went to stand when a vision struck me. At the same time Jasper was talking about something changing in the room. It was hard to focus on the vision and Jasper at once so I focused on the vision (Jasper could repeat himself).

It was of the plan... of Bella... and Edward. I almost squealed, blowing our whole cover.

"Alice? Alice, did you hear me?" I turned to Jasper and smiled sitting back down.

"Sorry, I just had a vision-"

"Well I was telling you she's not asleep!" I focused on the room and listened to soft whispers being exchanged.

"What do you feel?" I said quickly.

"I feel embarrassment... Frustration..." I couldn't help but let a giggle out, that frustration would be fixed soon enough, "Not that kind of frustration Alice." Jasper scolded. "Love... Lots of love, and... Yes!"

"What is it?" I was holing onto his shoulders and shacking him now.

"Arousal!" He said in a seductive playful tone.

I began jumping in my hiding spot and let a squeal escape.

"Should I..." Jasper began, but one look at my face and he didn't need a verbal answer. Turning from me to face the room, Jasper closed his eyes and the plan was in effect.

------------

The Spoon positing Bella is talking about is none sexual (at this point XD)

You've read now please review 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

(B.p.o.v)

I was being held in Edwards arms when a sudden wave, or should I say tidal wave, of sexual frustration hit me. I stiffened, scissoring my legs and the small movement caused me to feel a very noticeable bulge and poking at my stomach.

I was red the second I realized what it was, "Edward...?" I meant to just sound questioning, but there was a note of heavy arousal in my voice.

"Bella!" Edward released me immediately and jumped from the bed without a sound. "Oh god, Bella I'm so sorry!" If a vampire could be red from embarrassment Edward would have.

(J.p.o.v)

I focused everything I had on that room and the two people in it. I fought at every emotion that wasn't Arousal, Lust or Want.

As each new emotion popped from the room I combated it; embarrassment with want, shame with lust, fear, with confidence.

(A.p.o.v)

I was thankful Charlie wasn't home. He'd gone on a fishing trip and was out camping with some of his friends from La Plush (Jacob Blacks father being one of them). I'd seen a vision of Charlie coming home angry due to the old mans pleas for Bella to stay away from Edward. Angry he may be, he wasn't coming home early.

My point was thus, Bella and Edward weren't whispering anymore. I giggled like mad as Bella questioned Edwards erecting.

(E.p.o.v)

It was a pain I'd never felt before, at least not this strong, growing in my loins. But for some reason my confidence was slowly growing. I couldn't tell if it was my self-control finally breaking or that maddening lustful looking in Bella's eyes.

But I couldn't do this... There was too much at risk. I turned and walked to the window but was stopped by the warmth of Bella. She'd stood up from the bed and was hugging my back, her hands running up and down my chest.

I felt a shiver run through me or did it run through her. God I had to get out of here before I did something.

"Bella, you know we can't" I turned my head to look behind me at her.

"Edward, please..." her voice was heavy and thick with want.

(B.p.o.v)

I didn't know what was coming over me. Usually it took at least a kiss from Edward to get this kind of reaction from me, but we'd just been laying on the bed. Maybe it was his obvious arousal that set me off...

Going up on my tippy toes I started to kiss at his neck. I felt another shiver that ran through him and into me.

Edward made a break for the window again, but I easily stopped him. It was like all his super human powers were gone and given to me.

(J.p.o.v)

"Alice..." My voice was strained from the exertion I was going through.

"How can I help?" I laughed evilly to myself...

"It'd help if I was feeling these emotions myself instead of just pumping theirs up..." I peaked open my eyes to see Alice looking shocked, like I'd actually surprised her.

(A.p.o.v)

In none of my visions had I seen this one. I looked around where we were hiding. It was a tree in someone's back yard. All the lights were out, but one in the house.

"Um...?" Was all I could say. That's when I herd Bella and Edward again.

"Oh god Edward I'm so sorry!" Bella's voice was dripping with embarrassment.

"No, no Bella, I'm sorry!" This time it was Edwards shame filled voice that I heard. "I'd better... go... I'm sorry to leave like this, but..."

"Jasper, hurry up and get them back on track, focus!" I hissed.

"Oh," I watched as he almost busted a blood vessel in his head he focused so hard.

"Oh god, yeah Bella I gotta." I could hear Edwards voice was now thick with arousal.

"Wait, Edward..." Bella's voice sounded like she was drunk, only without the slurring. I guess Jasper had to put a lot into getting Edward to stay and Bella, being a human, was super affected.

"Alice," Jasper whispered to me, "I can't get him back in the mood like I am, please, you want this too work as much as I do, help me!" It's not like a had a problem helping Jasper _that_ way, but out in the open... in a person of our communities back yard, or rather tree!?

------------

You've read now please review 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

(J.p.o.v)

Ok, I really did need Alice to do this! I was trying to focus, but couldn't help getting affected by the amount of heat the room was echoing back at me. I was carrying a healthy boner and was on the verge of blue balls if Alice didn't 'help.'

I watched as she studied me and then looked back at Bella's room.

"Fine," she huffed and leaned in to unzip my pants.

(A.p.o.v)

I was unnerved to say the least. I knew we were hidden, but it still felt... I don't know, call me a prude if you wish, but outside, in a classmate backyard crosses a line somewhere for me. (Though I guess we were here to get my brother and his girlfriend in the mood and watch... hum...)

(J.p.o.v)

I'd gotten her to do!! I was, in more than one way, pleased with myself! I internally kicked myself, though. I could feel Edward slipping and slipping fast so I used this new feeling of mine and threw it at the room.

(E.p.o.v)

I couldn't believe I was this turned on. It was abnormal... well maybe not abnormal, this was Bella...

I couldn't look at her though. When I did I could almost feel myself grow larger. The tent in my pants were making in painfully obvious that I was aroused. If I could have I would have been just as beat red as Bella was.

I stole a quick glace at her from the corner of my eye. She was lying down on the bed, her legs were scissoring and she was moaning... in pain!

"Bella, are you alright?" I was already on the bed with her, holding her up as I said this.

"Oh... Edward" She sounded... drunk? Her eyes were only half open but they looked right at the erection in my pants.

I'd thought I was indestructible before, never again will I think that.

(B.p.o.v)

One minuet I was totally turned on, the next I was almost sober and embarrassed as hell at what I'd done. I thought it was safe to take a look at Edward, but as I did another wave of lust washed over me and I wanted nothing more than his touch. Then it came stronger!

I was in pain! Pleasurable pain, but pain nonetheless. I vaguely remember leaning back and laying down on the bed... What was wrong with me? Edward seemed able to control himself (at least part of himself). I let a small moan out and then Edward was holding me. His cool touch did nothing to cool my feelings.

"Bella, are you alright?" I opened my eyes and looked down, did I have no self control!? My sight was blurred almost fuzzy but the tent in his pants was clear.

I felt like water as I moved, to hell if I did this gracefully, there was this need that was going to be satisfied.

(A.p.o.v)

"Is there anyway you can maybe lighten up on Bella's dose?" I was becoming a little worried that Edward would notice his girlfriend's unexplainable state and leave before the big show.

"A-Alice,' Jaspers voice was thick but he was able to articulate... for the most part, "I'll try, b-but she has a lot of fears going into this, and e-embarrassment"

"Try your best"

(J.p.o.v)

I could feel Bella was verging on pain; I really did have to lighten up. Though Edward was still fighting it all. For Bella's sake I couldn't force this any harder, but I could feel Edwards momentum slip!! AHHHH! I made an executive decision.

Pumping everything I could at just Edward I hoped that some heat would radiate off of him and keep Bella's confidence and want high enough so she wouldn't ruin everything.

(E.p.o.v)

Bella slid up in my arms and was now face to face with me. Her eye's seemed to unglaze only to be replaced by a lusty gleam. I was bombarded with the strongest feeling of need and want I'd ever felt. It went deeper than the bloodlust!

I became a push over; literally, Bella moved her hands on my chest and pushed me on my back. Before I could even think she was straddling me and leaning down, kissing me like I was a tall glass of water in the desert.

Her mouth parted and I regained my senses.

"Bella," I panted, "If we are going to do this we need a couple of boundaries." I couldn't believe I was entertaining this idea, this beautiful, beautiful, asinine idea!

Bella had lifted herself from my lips and was looking down at me with contemplative eyes.

What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking!

Then she did something I never thought she'd do. My shy, beautiful Bella lifted her shirt up and over her head and threw it to the ground.

(B.p.o.v)

"If we are going to do this we need a couple of boundaries." Edward was talking about putting up boundaries... I'd kind of sobered up but I still felt a need, a want!

Pushing away from him I sat straddling him. Action would stop his words, I thought feebly. Taking the edges of my shirt in each hard I lifted and took it off.

I was already flush from the want, but I turned a deeper red as Edwards eye watched me. What had I done? The cold air in the room sobered me strait and quick. I was half naked in front of Edward!!!

(A.p.o.v)

"Alice? Why'd you stop?" I hadn't noticed until Jasper spoke that I had stopped. I was too busy listening to the happening of that room!

------------

You've read now please review 3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

(E.p.o.v)

"Bella..." I whispered to her. My eyes burned with just as much desire as hers. But as I watched her they turned from red-hot want to her face turning a red-hot embarrassed.

"Oh god..." She said shakily.

I was transfixed, the beast in me wanted, god it wanted, but Bella's horror struck face begged me to get her shirt back to her or at the very least look away.

We sat in the still silence. _Fuck!_

(A.p.o.v)

I'd gone back to my job, but was stopped when a vision accosted me; Bella and Edward aren't going to do it!? No, they were but...

"Alice," Jasper growled again.

"Wait!" what were we doing wrong!? And that's when I heard Bella's frightened voice.

"Oh god..." It was just a whisper, but both Jasper and I heard it clearly, she was terrified!

"Jasper!"

(J.p.o.v)

I turned back to the room and felt around. Edward was all cranked up and ready to go but Bella was shit scared.

My radiation idea was failing!

"Do something!" Alice hissed at me, but before I could turn my attention to the room again her grip tighten on my little man.

"Alice," I began, but the grip was getting tighter, and the pain was growing! "Alice!" I hissed again at her, but then I saw her eyes, they were glazed, she was having a vision.

"What is it this time?" I squeaked out as her clutch began a vise.

She turned slowly to me, a flicker of confusion on her face until she looked to her hand and released me.

"Sorry," Her eyes were big but the apology was the farthest thing from her mind. "I saw..."

"What Alice, what?"

"We are doing something very wrong, at this rate Bella will be an unwilling participant for Edwards..." She didn't finish and didn't need to.

I immediately let up on Edwards dose and tired to get Bella back in the mood.

(E.p.o.v)

I was sick with myself. Bella was here, in front of me and she was obviously unwillingly taking off her clothes. (God only knows why she'd think she had to do this.) And what was I doing? Nothing! I was staring at her and taking away her dignity! Her innocence!

She was even too scared to get off of me! I went to grab her waist and left her off me, but once my hand felt her warm skin I couldn't think about taking them off.

(B.p.o.v)

Edward's eyes were eating me up. I couldn't move I was so embarrassed, and truthfully a little scared.

Oh god, oh god, oh god...

OH GOD, I stiffened when I saw his hands move. His eyes help no question for permission, was he just going to touch me without asking...? This isn't like- but his hands moved only a little till they rested on my waist and I almost sighed with relief.

His cold touch warmed me oddly enough and I started to remember why I'd taken off my shirt in the first place.

(A.p.o.v)

I had given up on my pleasuring Jasper job. It was obviously to much for the two people in that room and I risked crushing Jaspers little man every time I had a vision.

I heard a little moan from the room and then I had another vision; things were getting back on track, but there was a decision blocking the end, the good part.

I assumed Edward or Bella were just having some last second jitters about it all because since Jasper had refocused his efforts he hadn't felt a drop of apprehension.

(J.p.o.v)

I was getting tired; it was harder to focus different amounts of emotion into two different people and at this distance.

"Alice I can't keep this up, we didn't practice dividing my emotion doses and distance together, at this rate we'll lose them both!"

"What do you need?" Her tone caught me off guard. She was teasing me.

(A.p.o.v)

Obviously the stocking and physical teasing were too much for the two in that room so I thought a little foreplay didn't hurt anyone.

"I-I," Jasper stuttered out. I'd caught him off guard. "I need to get closer."

"Oh," was all I could think to say at first. "Closer?" I tried to sound alluring as I moved closer to him.

"Yes. Wait, no." That stopped me. "I mean yes, thank you, but I need to get closer to them, is that possible?"

I closed my eyes and only saw the same thing as I did before, so I figured it would be ok. Edward was obviously too distracted.

"No problem lets move in." And so we did. Up around the house and there we hide at the edge of the forest.

(B.p.o.v)

I can do this, I thought to myself. This is what I wanted, and it really was. Edward's hands had begun moving a little up and a little down on my waist.

I let my head fall back and let a slight moan out at his touch.

And that's when it struck me. I wouldn't feel so self-conscious if Edward was as exposed as me! A memory of less than 5 mins ago came back to me as well. I had been trying for Edward's clothes. Going by the change in his expression since then he may be more willing.

So that's what I did. I went to work at taking off his shirt.

(E.p.o.v)

I was so scared, the beast in me roared with triumph as I began to inch closer and closer to Bella's chest. I went slowly up and down her waist until she was soothed and I felt a smile on my face.

When she let her head fall back I was given a beautiful shot of her neck. It was extended and her pale, almost translucent skin gave a hint of a vein just under its surface, but all that didn't matter, the beast called for the only physical satisfaction I'd never had before.

I was about to lean up and close the distance with a kiss, but her head snapped back and her hands reached for the bottom of my shirt. I didn't fight as she evened the playing field.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

Just a Quick AN to one **wowie**. 3 that you for the nice comment and for being Review #100!!!

------------

(B.p.o.v)

I was ecstatic, as Edward put up no resistance to me taking his shirt off! To keep myself going I didn't dwell too much on the fact I was taking his shirt off.

I let out a chocked laugh once I'd succeeded. He was perfect. I let my hand trail up and down his chest and Edward let out a small growl. I was scared I'd pushed him to far, but he had a pleased smile on his face as he watched me.

How far was I going to take this? How was he going to let us go?

(A.p.o.v)

I could have spat I was so frustrated. They were on the track, I could hear they were, but then why couldn't I see the score?

"Jasper lets try giving Edward a dose of..." I had to think this through. Edward would be the one to put the hiatuses on this if that was the problem and his self-control was phenomenal. So we were going to have to get him more than a little horny... we were going to have to get him, "Give his a dose of compassion and love!" It was a stroke of genius!

"Compassion? Love?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes and get Bella really wanting him. Get her begging!"

(J.p.o.v)

I didn't really get why Alice was asking me to do this but she's the one that sees into the future and knows the what's, what.

The minuet I let the emotion flood Edward I felt some of his self-control, his reluctance (the last that I couldn't get him to shed) crumbled.

(E.p.o.v)

I loved her beauty. I loved her warmth. I loved her Life! I loved her touching me. I loved her!!

Why wouldn't I want this to happen? My love!

"Oh Edward, please?" How could I say no to her, my angel, my love!?

She wanted more then I'd give her that, hell I'd give her anything! I closed the distance that was left between us and kissed her.

I felt her mouth open and was going to oblige her that, but then I heard it. It was soft a murmur, but it let my senses open to the world outside this room.

"It's going to working!" said the unmistakable voice of Alice

"Good." This time it was Jasper's ruff voice. It sounded like he was exerting a lot of force on something...

It was too hard to think. When I'd let my mouth go slack, she'd moved on to kissing a trail down my neck.

I was starting to get a little stage fright, but then a sudden burst of confidence filled me. Jasper!?

(B.p.o.v)

His mouth shut me out, but I didn't let that get me down. If I couldn't have his mouth than I'd have other parts of him.

I started with a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth, were he'd smile my favorite smile, to his cheek. Then his jaw, and down his neck.

He wasn't stopping me, perfect!

(E.p.o.v)

What were they planning; I let myself focus on Jaspers thoughts.

'_Fear to confidence, hesitation to want...'_

They were changing our feelings... A burst of anger filled me so much I almost forced myself to push my angel off of me, but as I listened further I notice not once did he change unwillingness to want or anything of that sort.

'_Anger? Why was he angry?'_

I didn't know if I wanted to stop. They hadn't been forcing Bella to do anything, and I could have her do what she's doing forever...

Can I trust what I feeling right now...? No...

"Hey Edward, you with me here?" Bella drew my focus back to the room.

"Just getting lost in what your doing." I said quickly. I let my eyes focus on her and tried to evaluate the situation... could I let this happen...?

Even if I wasn't, Bella was! She had been working on my belt while distracting me with her kissing!

(J.p.o.v)

"Do you see anything?" I asked quickly and more quietly.

"No, he is still undecided." She sounded more frustrated than a 3rd party person should, but we'd spent a lot of time and energy in this plan.

Where was that anger from... It had only been a flash, but it had been there. Was he angry with himself or did he notice us...? If he'd have notice I bet he would have stopped, but still...

"Hey Edward, you with me here?" I heard Bella's voice clearly.

I felt a chill of fear go through me, if he's heard or noticed us...

"Just getting lost in what your doing." I sighed with relief at his words.

(B.p.o.v)

I looked up into his eyes. He looked utterly surprised. I'd taken his belt off and he hadn't noticed. I was slick. I let out a small laugh. It even sounded sexy to me!

Where was all this confidence coming from? I took a deeper look at the surprise and got a sense he wasn't going to stop me if I went further... That's where it came from, with him here I felt beautiful and confident. It also helped that I was on top of him.

(B.p.o.v)

Her laugh was thick and sexy, and I couldn't stop her advances as she took my pants off. I was sad as her small warm form left me so she could take them off, but I beamed when she went back to straddling me once my pants were on the floor.

I was in my boxers. She didn't have a shirt on and my brother and sister were outside, changing all my misgivings about the situation into turn-ons, and wanting! I was hopelessly stuck! They'd trapped me into a corner where the only way out was to have sex with my innocent and beautiful Bella!

------------

You've read now please review 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

(B.p.o.v)

I was about to go for the boxers with the pants, but I couldn't. If Edward was going to tease me with just looking I'd rather not have that part of the torture.

So here I am. Straddling Edward, with no shit and him naked save the boxers. I suppressed the childish giggle that welled in me at the sight of his tent.

"Edward..." I was doing all the work here and though his eyes asked for me to continue he was all but dead underneath me. "Are we..." I blushed and couldn't finish my sentence.

I couldn't look at him as the silence stretched on.

(E.p.o.v)

I could so easily say no. God I wished I could.

(J.p.o.v)

I wasn't paying much attention to what Alice was doing next to me, but I sensed her stiffen and heard her let out a fearful squeak.

"Alice?"

The fear coming off of her made me nervous.

(A.p.o.v)

It wasn't going to be pretty. It couldn't end quickly. He was going to take his time... But either way... Jasper and I were going to die for this one...

"Alice?" I heard Jasper next to me, but it sounded so far away. "He knows..." it wasn't a question it was a fear stricken statement...

I turned to him and nodded my head. The plan was going to be a success if we stayed, but tomorrow we'd be dead. And because Edward was such a gentleman he was going to tell Bella. The future did not look good for Jasper and I...

"Maybe we should cut our losses and just... leave. They haven't done... that much..." Jasper voted.

(B.p.o.v)

My confidence had left me. It just drained away under the oppressive silence...

And by the look in Edwards eyes the fire, the spark that crazed us was going, going gone...

Oh God. I'd ruined the mood. I've heard about this. How the girl should never talk before or during... the act or it kills the mood.

I was the worst kind of murderer at that moment... I could have cried at my folly.

(J.p.o.v)

"Yes!" Alice said quickly after my suggestion.

We were racing out into the forest as fast as we could, but not before I heard Bella.

"Oh God!" and then what sounded like sobs.

"We really fucked up here Alice." My voice was shaky and I sounded out of breath.

"No shit..."

(E.p.o.v)

It started at just a whisper but I could make it out. She was repeating, "Oh God!" over and over and was getting louder and louder.

I'd always thought that part came when everyone was naked... Only when she began to sob did I see there was something very wrong.

"Bella...?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" it was muffled, as she'd put her hands to her face.

I didn't get what was going on?! And that's when I felt it: control over my own emotions again. I reached out to hear Alice or Jasper but couldn't. They'd left!?

"Oh Bella I'm-," I stopped when she moved herself off of me.

She just stood there for a moment before turning back to me.

(B.p.o.v)

If I hadn't ruined the mood before this I sure as shoot'n had now.

I turned to face Edward again and apologies but the movement drew me back to the fact I had no shirt on. I tried fruitlessly to cover myself before bending to the floor to grab my shit.

Of coarse he was there before me holding it up for me. I looked up into his face, but he was looking the other way.

Oh Edward, I'm so sorry...

I turned around to put my shirt on. It took me a few tries, but I finally got it. Taking a few deep breaths to calm my sobbing I turned back to face him.

He was dress which made thinking a little easier, but I could help getting worked up again at my idiocy. I felt new tears forming.

(E.p.o.v)

She opened her mouth to apologies again, but I stopped her with a finger to her soft lips.

"Shhh," I soothed. "I'm so sorry about this Bella..."

I moved my fingers along her lips before wiping her tears away. I couldn't tell her right now about Jasper and Alice's involvement, but I knew I'd have to...

Alice and Jasper were going to pay, dearly for this... What were they thinking!?

(A.p.o.v)

I slipped on the tree branch I was on as another image of our torture hit me.

"Alice!" Jasper yelped before catching me.

It was getting to hard to focus on running. Edward was changing his mind ever few seconds and each time I saw... oh God did I see!

The only thing I knew for sure was that Jasper and I would be caught...

"Our only hope is Carlisle. We'll explain to him. Let him punish us and hope to hell Edward is satisfied with just that!" Jasper said to me once I was steadied and we were back running. "Maybe Emmett and Rosalie will set a sort of protection service for us?"

I looked to the future for that one, but something was blocking his answer... I felt a shiver of fear at the uncertainty of our situation.

"Maybe..."

(J.p.o.v)

"Maybe? What does-,"

"Did you hear that?" Alice interrupted me.

"Hear-," I began but then I heard it. A growling. A snarl, feral and menacing...

"Are we going to outrun him?"

"He's faster than us and we have to pass him to get to Carlisle..." she sounded hopeless. The airy light norm of her voice was distorted by fear and regret.

I stopped and she followed my example.

"Might as well face the music..." We said in unison...

It didn't take long for Edward to come to a stop in front of us. I was about to through myself at him and beg for Alice's life when he spoke.

"Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Stop!?"

------------

You've read now please review 3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

(E.p.o.v)

I loved Bella so much, wanted her in every way. I was so close to getting that and then they had to leave!

I forced myself to be patient as each word knocked there way through their heads. Alice was the first to speak.

"Edward we thought that you'd be mad... you know that we..."

"I am! But why'd you stop!?" be damned the pleasantries. They had left me personally with a verging on death case of blue balls and Bella in tears over her now in shambles innocence!

"Edward she means to say we thought you wouldn't want it that way..." Jaspers thoughts turned sickening as he imagined that I had enjoyed their company while with Bella and I let out a frustrated growl.

"I didn't, but I heard in Alice's thoughts you guys wouldn't have stayed for the... end" I couldn't help the utter sadness filling my voice at the end there.

"No we wouldn't have..." Alice said allowed. 'We really, really weren't' her thoughts chanted to me.

(A.p.o.v)

"You were just going to stay till we got things going for ourselves..." Edward said repeating our plan back to us.

"That was the plan..." Something in Jaspers tone rubbed Edward the wrong way.

There was a flash of his arm moving; the loud sound of wood breaking, and the tree next to him was in half.

"I've got to go for a run or something..." Edward said after a very long silence. He was mostly talking to himself and I had to shove Jasper in the side before he made a comment that'd get us killed.

(J.p.o.v)

Alice gave me a shove in the side before I could say what I was going to say. I would have said it anyway, but the glare she gave me meant I risked our lives with saying it so shut my trap.

I looked up from Alice's face only to see Edward had already left not wanting for anything more off us.

"I'm guessing he's not letting us off that easily."

"No, no he really isn't." Alice answered.

We both ran home sullen from our failure and fearful for what the future would bring when Edward got his hands on us.

(E.p.o.v)

I had spent all night running trying to think. To figure out how I was going to tell Bella about this mess and what to do about Alice and Jasper.

I wasn't so successful. Every time I tried to work things out I'd become over run with guilt and the tearful face of Bella would flash behind my eyelids.

When I was final descent enough to go home I regretted it immediately. I'd but opened the door when the sound of Emmett whistling distracted me from my path to Alice and Jasper's room.

"That's a mighty shame you and Bella not getting-" I didn't even let him finish before I slammed into him, making him stager back and grip his stomach were I had kicked him.

"Edward!?" Came the calming voice of my mother, Esme. "Just because you and Bella didn't-,"

"Mom!?" I yelled interrupting her.

I could hear Emmett and now Rosalie, who was sitting on the living room couch, laughing.

"Alice! Jasper!" I roared.

(A.p.o.v)

"You just had to tell Emmett."

"I'm sorry Alice. I was still follow our, 'Ask Emmett for help,' plan."

"Come on." I said and walked out the door and down the stares to face Edward.

Jasper was right there with me and I would have if I could have blushed when he stepped a little in front of me, protecting me.

"You think this help your situation!" Edward scolded Jasper once he'd lead us out to the front porch.

(E.p.o.v)

I couldn't believe they had told Emmett and Rosalie... And Esme... That was the sickest part of this all.

I closed my eyes and started to count in my head back from 10. It worked thanks to a little of Jaspers power. I invited it for it cleared my head.

"Edward we are so sorry..." Alice tried.

"Alice you don't understand what you did... what I could have done, I was so out of control." This was only part of my argument... but the easiest to articulate.

"We had that covered!" Jasper said quickly.

"Were you going to jump in and play referee if I tried taking a snap at her" I didn't hiding my disgust with the idea.

"No Edward." Alice said and had the audacity to sound angry.

She seemed to catch herself and gave me an apologetic smile before continuing.

"First off you had me there who would have seen you do anything... harmful before you did it and then secondly Jasper was there to stop you at anytime with a cold shower and a first rate dose of guilt to get you out of there."

Jasper gave me a nod of his head.

I could help thinking the only way for Bella and myself to actually... well do it was to have a referee there.

The situation had been so perfect... I couldn't deny they had great intentions...

"Bella..." I said aloud. "Why did you have to go..."

"We're sorry Edward, we thought you'd kill us if you found out we were there." Jasper really sounded sorry and Edward noted Alice looked a little sadder than a 3rd party person in this situation should be.

(B.p.o.v)

'You've fucked up pretty badly' read Columbia69's comment.

After crying for a good 15 minuets I ran to my computer and posted my situation on a teen forum asking for help.

I'd shifted past multiple comments that just had, 'HAHAHAHA!' or, 'lol.' Before people started actually posting sentence comments.

'Ouch, did he say anything about calling tomorrow or seeing you at school?' read the comment from TheKey.

I quickly replied back with a 'no.'

'Ouch, yeah...' was all I got back...

I went to bed hugging myself till I fell into a dead mans sleep.

(A.p.o.v)

"After turning a few shades of red she will get over it and one day we'll be able to laugh about this all." Jasper tried making light of the situation.

Edward gave him a death look and walked back into the house.

"What?" He asked me when I just stood there glaring at him.

"Haven't you ever hear it takes at least 3 weeks after a disaster before you can make jokes!"

------------

You've read now please review 3


	10. Chapter 10

This is it guys

This is it guys. I thought that after like almost a year of nothing I should finish this story so here it is. Everything in a nice little package. I hope you enjoyed the ride cause I did.

(E.p.o.v)

I went to Bella's house the next day at around 9 in the morning. The night had cooled her and hopefully me off too. Knowing my Bella as I do she'd have been up for the past hour or so getting ready for the day and eating breakfast so I knocked at the front door .

"Be-" I stopped as Charlie opened the door. "Good morning, sir." I amended.

"She's still asleep. I'll go get her up." Charlie said and left to door open for me to come in and close myself.

I should have guessed I suppose. We had been up late what with...

I had a plan. I was going to take her to our place. Explain to her what Alice and Jasper did and since my conscious wouldn't let me lie to her, I'd also tell her how I knew they'd been there for some of it and had let it continue.

I heard Charlie knock at her door, "Bella? You awake?"

(B.p.o.v)

The rap at my door woke me and I turned in my sleep.

"Bella? You awake?" Charlie's voice asked.

"No dad."

"Edward's her-"

"I'm asleep." I said quickly and buried into the covers. On the second syllable of Edwards name it hit me; the events of last night. The maelstrom of lust and desire and need, and fear and embarrassment and the pressure behind my eyes as I remembered my fantastic fuck up!

"You no-"

"I'm asleep dad and will remain so for forever."

There was a pregnant pause. I could imagine the odd look Charlie was giving me, but didn't care.

Louder I said, "I don't want to see Edward... or anyone! I'm sleeping" adding on the "or anyone" to be sure Charlie didn't think I was mad at Edward and go off on him furthering my humiliation.

"Okay, okay. Just try and be up and about before noon." Charlie said in an odd tone.

(E.p.o.v)

The dead organ I called a heart fell into my stomach. She didn't want to see me... or _anyone_... did _she_ know about Alice and Jasper being there?

I left the house before Charlie came down and let lose the interrogation he was planning. I only had to wait a few minuets before it was safe to tap at Bella's bedroom window and let myself in.

"No, no, no, no, no" Bella was repeating over and over into her pillow, her blanket bundled around her so all I could see of her was her hair.

"Bella?" I whispered by her ear and she groaned. Her mantra became louder, but muffled as it was by the pillow was still too soft for Charlie to hear it over the morning radio downstairs.

"Bella I'm s-"

In a flurry of blankets and Bella's hair she had freed herself and was babbling over me, her face pink, eyes squeezed shut, but unmistakably puffy, with tell tail tear tracks down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Edward I wanted to last night, but I was so embarrassed I'd just attacked you and, and I" there was a moments pause as she hiccupped and chocked on her tears, "I ruined the mood and you left and I know I should have just shut up like they say you shou-"

(B.p.o.v)

He silenced me with a kiss. I still held my eyes closed after it had ended. There was silence and I felt my face burn brighter as I felt his gaze on my face then his hand at my cheek. I leaned into the touch, but tipped my head down.

"Bella you didn't ruin the mood." He soothed me.

I didn't want to be soothed... I wanted to hide and never have to face what had happened and how I'm an irrevocable fuck up

"Bella you didn't." he pressed. "The mood wasn't even really there-"

I wailed out my sobs.

(E.p.o.v)

Fuck. Smooth move. I pulled Bella to my chest and tired to quiet her.

"Bella it was Alice and Jasper." I blurted.

He wails continued.

I continued just blurting out the situation and repeating it to her over and over until finally with a final hiccup.

"They wouldn't..."

"They did." I said with obvious relief.

For the first time Bella opened her big expressive eyes and looked at me. I gave her a tentative smile. She sat back and looked at me and gave a smiled just as hesitantly as my own, until her face went white and her eyes wide.

"You mean... they... witnessed." The last work was squeaked out and abruptly her face was as red as a tomato's.

I fought back the nervous laugh that bubbled inside me.

"They didn't stay and wouldn't have stayed and as I gathered Jasper was a little..." I stopped seeing she was blushing brighter. "I promise something especially cruel as revenge. I will come up with it on the spot and they'll have no warming I promise you." I assured.

"Oh Edward this is so..." she didn't have to finish, her face told of her feelings.

A week later

Bella had moved her stuff from one of the drawers for Edward. They'd both thought it best not to be around Alice and Jasper for the time being as Bella still couldn't look at Edward sometimes without blushing scarlet with embarrassment. She assured Edward she'd die if she had to face his brother and sister. And Edwards's temper was still inflamed from Jasper telling Emmett...

Alice and Jasper lived in fear the entire week. Edward couldn't help but plan revenge and each act of horror reached his sister in disturbing visions of the possible future.

Finally at the end of the week Edward came home to grab some new clothing for the drawer and count help but think of ways he could torture his siblings while he was there.

They had gone out to hunt that day.

"How's Bella?" Esme asked Edward that morning.

"Embarrassed and now twice as shy about... intimacies." He disclosed with reluctance.

Emmett laughed in the next room.

"Oh, well." Esme suppressed he giggles valiantly, but Edward heard her inner minds laugh as loud if not louder than Emmett's.

It was on the new weeks Wednesday that opportunity came knocking for Bella and Edward's revenge.

Alice was just coming out of her vision-fogged mind when the school bell rang.

"No." she whimpered.

"See you at home Alice." Edward said smugly.

Bella immediately picked up on the tone of Edwards voice and conspiratorially asked, "What'd you do, when'd you do it!?"

"You'll see dear." He placated her with a kiss to the temple before leading her to the car door.

Bella was seat belted in and turning to ask more questions before she noticed Alice had already ran, vamp speed, out of the parking lot.

Hearing the click that meant Bella's safety he punched it home not wanting to miss too much of the show.

It hadn't been hard to see Jasper had trained on Emmett and Rose and with this information it wasn't that hard to, over the phone, not 5 minuets ago tell Emmett and Rose how to exact his plan.

He slammed the breaks in front of the house and in a flash had carried Bella to Alice's room where the whole family seemed to be congregated.

"NO, No, _No!" _She wailed.

Bella looked into the room and saw sex toys, props and oils strewn about the room. Everything was ripped apart or open and handcuffs off all shapes, sizes and colours were all locked together with a pile of bent and broken keys near by.

Jasper was at the feet of Emmett were he wept without tears.

Edward and Bella's laughs joined those of the other onlookers.

The end


End file.
